one hell of a crazy whirlwind:an anime crossover
by sebastianX
Summary: this is an extremely crazy ff. it's got naruto, gsd gundam seed destiny , pokemon, eureka7, pot prince of tennis , and death note. if you wanna know what the story's about, read n don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell of a Crazy Whirlwind**

**A Fanfic by Erianne Du **

**This is my first ever Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy this crazy tale about ninjas, pokemon trainers, mobile suit pilots, tennis players, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Basically it's just one hell of a crazy whirlwind. By the way, this story has two chapters so far and I hope I'll be able to make my third chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes mentioned in the story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

** Once upon a time, there were three young friends who go by the names of Ash, Brock, and Misty. They were Pokémon trainers and as trainers, they had their Pokémons with them, namely Pikachu and Togepi while Brock's Pokémon was in his Poke-ball. They were hiking around a certain forest that had so many strange and incredibly large trees. They were awestruck at the sight of the forest ever since they entered it. The forest, unbeknownst to the three of them, is actually the Forest of Death in which the yearly chuunin exams in Konoha are held. **

** "Wow! This forest is so cool!" said Ash. "This would be such a great place to have a poke-battle!"**

** "Up until now, you still keep on thinking about poke-battles, Ash…" remarked Misty.**

** "Pika, pika!" cried Pikachu cheerfully. **

** "But we're Pokémon trainers! We are, therefore, obliged to think like this always, Misty!" admonished Ash. **

** "Well, here we go again…"sighed Brock. **

** And once again Misty and Ash started a really dumb and pathetic argument about how a real Pokémon trainer must act and so on and so forth.**

**-----------MEANWHILE--------------------**

** Team seven, which is composed of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, were assigned by the great 3****rd**** Hokage Sarutobi to clean up the mess that was recently made by a bunch of rowdy trespassers in the Forest of Death. As usual, Naruto was exceedingly pissed-off because of the once again 'lame` mission that they got.**

** "Damn this! Hokage no jii-chan must have a grudge against me or something!" complained the yellow haired and blue-eyed gennin as he picked up some trash and stuffed it into a sack.**

** "Will you shut up and stop whining just for one second Naruto!" said Sakura. She too was angry since she knew that girls shouldn't be in dark smelly forests, picking up trash, and cleaning up everything in sight. **

** 'I couldn't agree more with Naruto. This is a forest for heaven's sake! It doesn't have to be cleaned!' thought the inner Sakura. 'But I have to just suck it up to impress my dear Sasuke-kun…' Sakura heaved a deep sigh.**

** "Hmph! If only that damned geezer would allow us to go to better missions than this, then I wouldn't have any reasons to complain!" replied an extremely pissed Naruto.**

** As Sakura continued on scolding Naruto for whining, Uchiha Sasuke was starting to get more pissed-off as compared to Naruto. He had better things to do rather than cleaning up some ultra-lame forest.**

** 'At this rate, I'd be a damn fool to show my face to Itachi.' thought the infuriated Sasuke. 'Damn this! Instead of becoming a ninja who'll avenge my family, I'm becoming a lame and pitiful janitor…' **

**To add insult to injury, the constant clamor was driving him nuts and because of that, he has decided to create a distraction that would divert their attention from their noisy conversation.**

**Sasuke took a deep breath before he spoke words that he thought he would never utter.**

** "Hey, let's take a break for a while. It's quite obvious that the stress is getting to our heads…" announced Sasuke.**

** "That's an excellent idea, Sasuke-kun! You're so calm and level-headed unlike a certain idiot over there…" said Sakura.**

** " 'Let's take a break?!' I couldn't have heard a wimpier statement in my whole entire life!" said Naruto. "See, Sakura-chan. Sasuke isn't so great. He's just a stupid, loser-like----"**

** And in a flash Uzumaki Naruto was cut off by his most favorite sound in the whole entire world: the sound of an instant ramen cup-noodle being opened.**

** "Waaah! Ramen!" yelled a suddenly hungry Naruto. "Let's eat!"**

"**Stop screaming Naruto! Or else the only thing you'll be eating is blood from a soon-to-be cut from your lip, courtesy of my fist." said an incredibly irritated Sakura.**

** "Ye-yes Sakura-chan…" **

** So, due to the group's intense hunger and stress, they decided to begin eating.**

** "Ittadakimasu!" the three chorused. **

** And so, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ate their ramens peacefully.**

**-----------MEANWHILE---------**

** Ash and Misty soon grew tired of squabbling. Fatigue as well as hunger had started to set in. Neither Ash nor Misty wanted to continue their arguing any longer. Not even Brock could speak a single word from too much exhaustion and hunger.**

** "Pika, pika…" said Pikachu in a weary tone.**

** "Yeah, I'm hungry and tired too, Pikachu…" said a very drained-out Ash.**

** "Ugh! I'm starving…" Brock who was usually the less likely to complain suddenly felt extremely hungry. **

** "Look, Togepi looks terrible!" exclaimed a worried Misty. And she was right by the way. Togepi was hardly bounding with any energy. Togepi was totally wasted as well.**

**As the three continued their hike, Pikachu stopped for a moment, sniffing the air as Ash and the other two continued their walking.**

** Realizing that Pikachu was no longer by his side, Ash stopped in his tracks. He then turned around to look for his little Pokémon and soon enough found him a few feet away, sniffing the air eagerly. He ran towards Pikachu, all the while wondering what the heck was wrong.**

** "What's the matter Pikachu?" asked Ash.**

** "Pika, pika…" replied Pikachu.**

** Soon after Pikachu's reply, Brock and Misty came running towards Ash and Pikachu.**

** "What's going on?" inquired Misty.**

** "Yeah, what's the hold up?" Brock asked as well.**

** "Pikachu said he can smell some food nearby…" said Ash.**

** "Oh really?!" asked both Misty and Brock. Immediately the two of them started imagining what kind of food Pikachu might have smelled. Then, soon enough, they too both started sniffing the air but unlike Pikachu, they were acting like a bunch of starved and equally crazed animals.**

** "Hey guys, just chill..." said Ash calmly. "Let's just follow Pikachu, okay."**

** "Okay" replied the other two in unison.**

** "Well Pikachu, lead the way." said Ash.**

** "Pika, pika!" **

**Finally Pikachu's voice held a cheerful and hopeful tone.**

**--------------MEANWHILE-----------------------**

** Team seven was having their peaceful ramen-moment under an old large tree. For those moments, not one person spoke a word. Naruto was busy slurping his ramen-noodles. Sasuke, on the other hand, was thinking of a good way to speed their errand up in order for him to have more time to train. Sakura was simply too tired as well as too dazed by Sasuke to speak.**

** It was pure tranquility amongst the three team seven members.**

** Suddenly, Sasuke's senses were disturbed.**

** 'There are 3…no wait…4 people, coming this way' thought Sasuke.**

** Naruto and Sakura must have felt the presence of the 'intruders' as well since they had stopped eating ramen a long time ago. They too were trying to calculate how many people were coming this way.**

** 'That's odd.' thought a confused Sakura. 'I can't seem to sense any chakra at all…but I know there are people coming this way…I can feel it'**

** "Well then!" announced Naruto in his usual annoyingly loud voice. "Since there might be ninjas coming this way, let's get into our battle for----" Sasuke had cut him off, putting his hand on Naruto's mouth and then dragging him to some nearby bushes. Sakura hid behind the bushes as well, awaiting the four mysterious ninjas.**

** Sasuke then heard a sound of slight shuffles of footsteps. Soon enough, the four ninjas had shown themselves, emerging from some bushes. **

** What Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had seen somewhat bewildered them.**

** There were four of them. Each of them was wearing identical jackets as well as carrying some heavy-looking bags on their backs. There were three taller ones and one was quite short. Sasuke analyzed each of the intruders. He first focused his attention on the guy with a bizarre green towel on his head. He had a strange and scary face but Sasuke could not sense anything harmful about him. Next, Sasuke turned his attention to the tallest one with weird spiky hair. He appears intimidating because of his height but just like the first guy, Sasuke thought that this one was also as harmless as a mouse. Then Sasuke turned to the redhead with a piece of white bandage on his cheek. **

** Now, in the entirety of Sasuke's life, he knew that guys with bandages are always scary as well as dangerous. Even ninjas who don't have bandages but are still trying to cover something up are always the incredibly strong and destructive ones. Take for example their sensei, Kakashi. Examples of ridiculously strong and bandage-wearing ninjas are Rocklee and Rocklee's teammate Neji. That sound ninja Sasuke knew from the chuunin exams was also an incredibly dangerous fellow.**

** Bottom line: Sasuke doesn't trust people with bandages.**

** Anyway, Sasuke continued on examining the redhead, all the while trying as hard as he can to sense anything dangerous about him. But in the end the bandage-wearing redhead was once again extremely harmless.**

** "That's so weird…" said Sakura in a whisper. "They don't look like ninjas at all. They appear to be just passing by and what not…"**

** "Well, you know what I think?" intervened Naruto in a loud whisper. "I think that hiding in these stupid bushes is a wimpy tactic. Look at us! We're trained ninjas for ramen's sake and those guys over there don't at all seem dangerous to me!"**

** "Are you done blabbing stupidly again, Naruto?" asked an annoyed Sasuke. He continued his analyzing. He focused on the last member of the bunch which was the shortest one. He had on a cap and he was the only one among them who wore shorts. 'Well, he isn't exactly dangerous but he's intimidating enough…' thought Sasuke. **

** 'Oh, look at the short one. He seems cute…' thought the inner Sakura. 'But no! I must be loyal to my dear Sasuke-kun!'**

** "That's it! I'm damn through with this cowardly strategy." And with that Naruto leaped out of the bushes with kunai in hand, poised and ready to attack. "Here comes Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha! I'm going to finish you all!" said Naruto, charging towards them.**

** "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the four intruders. "Ple-please spare us…" said the redhead in a trembled voice. **

** "Ye-yeah…we're just passing by. We're just really lost." said the tallest one.**

** Naruto stopped in his tracks and saw that the four of them were really harmless. The one with the green towel on his head looked like he was about to cry any second now. The redhead was uttering things under his breath, like he was praying or something. Meanwhile, the other two, the tall and short one, were asking each other frantically what the hell they should be doing.**

** "Momo-senpai! We're gonna die here now aren't we?! Wah! What the hell should we do?!" inquired the short one. But before the tall one could answer, he stopped short, hearing something else.**

** "Naruto!" The blonde-haired gennin turned around to see Sakura scolding him again as she walked towards him as Sasuke tagged along behind her. The two seemed relax, like nothing really happened. "What the hell are you doing?! We're a team! You shouldn't be doing something so dumb and reckless like that alone…"**

** "Gee, Sakura-chan. It seems that you're worried about me…" said Naruto, smiling sheepishly. **

** "Worried?! Na-ru-to…I'm gonna kill you!!!" and with that Sakura gave Naruto one of her famous punches, sending him flying across the area.**

** "No shit! That girl must be some kind of monster or something!" commented the taller one with the spiky hair.**

** "What the hell did you just say?!" Sakura asked.**

** Then the tall one suddenly regretted saying what he had just said earlier.**

** "Why you…!" And with that, Sakura was ready to punch him senseless as she started to charge towards him when suddenly, the tall one started to kneel down and started to, what appears to be, begging for his dear life.**

** "Please! Have mercy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you at all…!" begged the taller one, looking as if he was about to cry as Sakura continued to charge towards him. Realizing that maybe there was no more hope, he then turned to the shorter one.**

** "Echizen, if I die right here, right now, I want you to tell everyone to please remember me always…" said the tall one, his eyes almost brimming with tears.**

** "Momo-senpai…" the shorter one was almost crying as well.**

** "Momo! You can't die now!" said the redhead.**

** "You punk, don't say stuff like that!" uttered the one with the strange green towel on his head.**

** Then Sakura stopped charging. She put her fist down and looked at the pathetic sight in front of her. **

** "Wait a minute…" said Sakura. "Are you guys really ninjas?" **

** "Ninjas?!" said the four in unison.**

** "Yeah, ninjas…" said Naruto.**

** "They're not ninjas." proclaimed Sasuke.**

** "Of course we're not!" said the redhead. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, a 15-year old junior high student from Seishun Gakuen also known as Seigaku." The redhead then turned around to let Naruto and the gang see the word 'Seigaku' that was written across his jacket.**

** "So, you're not ninjas?" asked Naruto.**

** "Don't you guys have any ears or anything?!" said the tall one in an exasperated tone. "We're just junior high students! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo by the way." Then he turned to the shorter one beside him. "This one here is Echizen Ryoma." Then he looked around for the fourth member of their group and soon enough spotted him in a somewhat fetal position by a nearby bush. "And that scaredy-cat over there is Kaido Kaoru. We're all from Seishun Gakuen."**

** "Seishun Gakuen? I've never heard of a village or a country like that before…" muttered Sakura.**

** "Yeah…and what's a junior high student? Is that the same as an academy student?" added Naruto.**

** "Seishun Gakuen is not a country or a village." said Eiji. "It's the name of a school that we go to."**

** "A school?" asked Sakura.**

** "Yeah, a school." replied Momo. "You guys look like you're about Echizen's age, so you must know what junior high is let alone a school." **

** "Is that 'junior high' thing a ranking like gennin or chuunin or something like that?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.**

** "I honestly have no idea, Naruto…" replied the equally confused Sakura.**

** Sasuke decided that things like that don't really matter. All he cared about was what the hell were these odd people doing around in a dangerous and off-limits property such as the Forest of Death.**

** "What are the four of you doing here in the first place?" asked Sasuke.**

** "We were supposed to have our training session." said the one named Kaido.**

** "Training session?" wondered Sasuke. 'So, they might be ninjas after all then…'**

** "Yeah. Its spring break so we're supposed to be using this time to train for the Kantou regional tennis tournament." replied Momo. **

** "What the hell is that?!" asked Naruto suddenly.**

** "Don't listen to him." said Sasuke. "Anyway, this is restricted property. You guys shouldn't be here unless you were permitted by the Hokage himself." **

** "The Hokage? Who's that?" asked Eiji.**

** "You mean you came here, not knowing at all that this is an off-limits area as well as not knowing who the heck the Hokage is?!" said Naruto.**

** "Umm...yes." replied Momo.**

** "What the hell?!" exclaimed Naruto. "You guys are seriously pulling my leg right now!"**

** "We're telling the truth!" said Momo. "Our coach, Ryuzaki-sensei, simply dropped us off in front a huge gate telling us that this is where we'll be training and that our other teammates were already waiting for us."**

** "Then she told us to go to the forest area of the place since that's where our other teammates would be waiting…" added Eiji.**

** "Then we wound up getting ourselves in this forest by entering the gate that read 'entrance'." said Echizen.**

** "A gate?" asked Sasuke.**

** "Wait a sec, was the gate already open when you arrived?" Sakura wondered. 'I asked Naruto to close and lock the gate…'**

** "Ye-yeah…" replied Eiji.**

** "NARUTO! You didn't close the damn gate like I asked you to, didn't you?!" asked the fuming Sakura. **

** "Well…" said Naruto.**

** "Damn you! You can't do anything right!" Sakura was once again ready to beat up Naruto but then Sasuke stopped them.**

** "Naruto, Sakura quit messing around!" admonished Sasuke.**

** "Yes…" said Naruto ad Sakura. **

** "Anyway, continue." said Sasuke, motioning to Echizen.**

** "As I was saying, we entered the gate then pretty soon we got lost and we've been lost for about two hours now." finished Echizen.**

"**So you guys really aren't ninjas who are just trying to act innocent and might attack us while we're not looking?" asked Naruto.**

** "NO! WE TOLD YOU BEFORE! WE ARE NOT NINJAS!!!" yelled the four irritated guys.**

** "Well, that's a relief…" said Sakura.**

** Then Sasuke suddenly remembered that there was still a chore to be done.**

** "Crap! Naruto, Sakura." said Sasuke. "We've wasted so much time already. Let's get this cleaning up done quickly before we might get scolded again." **

** "Wait, Sasuke! We still haven't introduced ourselves to them yet." said Naruto.**

** "That's not important anymo----"but of course Naruto, being the hardheaded ninja that he is, didn't listen to Sasuke and had started introducing himself.**

** "Nice to meet you all! I'm Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. I love ramen and I dream of one day becoming the greatest ninja of all Konoha, the Hokage! I want to be Hokage so that people in this village will start respecting me." introduced Naruto with a wide grin.**

** 'That guy looks like a mischief-making idiot…' thought Echizen Ryoma.**

** "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way." started Sakura. Then she turned to Sasuke. "And this is Uchiha Sasuke."**

** 'The Sasuke guy looks dangerous…he kinda reminds me of someone…' thought Echizen.**

** "Hey, you guys have such funny outfits." exclaimed Eiji. "Also, what are those things that you have around your heads?"**

** "This is called a 'forehead protector'." said Naruto pointing to his head. "The leaf-like sign engraved in our forehead protectors tells people and other ninjas, both from Konoha and other villages, that we are Konoha ninjas." said Naruto. **

** "How about the outfits then?" inquired Momo.**

** "Oh, these are our ninja outfits." replied Naruto. **

** "I honestly don't think that a ninja should be wearing something in that kind of color…" remarked Echizen, referring to Naruto's orange apparel. **

** "You better watch your mouth! Don't you know guys like you get killed easily if you mess with a ninja?" said an infuriated Naruto.**

** "Don't provoke him Echizen." advised Momo.**

** "What's he gonna do?" said Echizen. Then he turned to look at Naruto. "I'd beg to differ actually, Momo-senpai…"**

** "That's it! I'll show you what we ninjas are capable of!" yelled Naruto.**

** "Naruto, stop messing around! Kakashi-sensei will be here soon!" scolded Sakura.**

** "Don't you worry Sakura-chan! We'll get this job done in no time." boasted Naruto. He turned to look at Echizen to make sure he was watching. He was watching all right.**

** 'Now, let's clean this mess up!' thought Naruto.**

** And with that he did his hand signs.**

** "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he cried. And in a flash, hundreds of Narutos appeared, leaving Echizen, Momo, Eiji, and Kaido undoubtedly speechless.**

** "AMAZING!" cried Eiji.**

** "INCREDIBLE!" exclaimed Momo.**

** "WHAT THE…" Kaido was still speechless.**

** Naruto turned to look at Echizen's reaction. Seeing his jaw drop like that made Naruto give Echizen a smirk when he turned to face Naruto. But because of his huge ego, Echizen quickly tried acting as if making a hundred clones come out was the most normal thing in the world. **

** Out of the corner of his eye, Momo saw it all.**

** 'Looks like you have a new friend, Echizen' he thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of my Fanfic. So, what has happened so far? Basically the pokemon people are lost and hungry in the forest of death (from Naruto) so they've decided to use Pikachu as a food-tracking device. The Naruto people were told by the Hokage to clean up the said forest and in the middle of this, the prince of tennis people suddenly bumped into them. So that's what you missed. Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes mentioned in the story.**

** It had been an hour or so before the Pokémon trainers' hopes were gradually fading away. Brock, who looked forward to eating a delicious meal, was starting to wonder why they were following Pikachu in the first place. Suddenly, Brock could no longer stand being hungry. He finally snapped.**

** "Damn! I'm so tired and hungry!" cried Brock. "Why don't we just eat Pikachu instead?" he suggested. His stomach was growling and he couldn't think straight at all. His body was moving on its own. He moved closer to Pikachu with the added effect of drool leaking from the corners of his mouth.**

** "No, Brock! Control yourself! Resist temptation…!" said Ash. But his efforts were proved futile as Brock simply knocked Ash away like he was some kind of twig. **

** "Pika, pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.**

** "I don't give a damn anymore! I'm hungry!" Brock then picked Pikachu up, his eyes showing intense desire for the terrified Pokémon. **

** "Pika! Pika!" said Pikachu.**

** Then Pikachu did what he was supposed to do in times like this.**

** "Pi-ka-chuuuu!!!!" Pikachu sent a thousand volts through Brock, causing Brock to drop Pikachu.**

** "Why you…!" Brock was about to attack Pikachu once more when Ash came in between them to stop them from creating further harm to each other. Meanwhile Misty and Togepi looked on with a look of exhaustion as well as worry on their faces.**

** "Togepi…" said the cute little Pokémon in Misty's arms. **

** "It's alright Togepi." assured Misty. "Ash will stop them."**

** Ash looked Brock in the eye. He too was tired but he didn't want it to be like this at all. He knew that they should just endure a little bit more. Perhaps the stress must've gotten too much on Pikachu that's why maybe Pikachu was unable to spot where the food was.**

** "Brock just chill, okay?" said Ash.**

** Then Brock fell to the ground on his knees.**

** "I'm just so hungry." said Brock. "I'm so sorry Pikachu. I shouldn't have done that…"**

** "Pika, pika…" replied Pikachu with a smile on his chubby face. Brock then stood up again with a smile on his face as well.**

** "Well, it's nice to know that everything's alright now…" said Misty. She turned to Ash and she gave him a warm smile. Ash returned a nod then he knelt down near Pikachu.**

** "So, Pikachu, can you still smell any food around?" asked Ash. Pikachu's nose perked up. For a few moments, Pikachu smelled the air.**

** "Pika, pika!" said Pikachu joyfully.**

** The others smiled. There was still hope after all.**

** "We're near." said Ash.**

**------------------------MEANWHILE---------------------**

** It had been one hell of a day for Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, and Kira Yamato. Their mobile suits didn't have enough energy to take on those other strange-looking mobile suits. But it wasn't their faults entirely as to why they had lost and was forced to crash land on a nearby forest. Those mobile suits they fought earlier looked as if they were utilizing the wind to get around. In other words, they were just like normal mobile suits except it was as if they were air-surfing so that they can stay in the air without having to use up any energy. Those mobile suits were a lot faster as well and none of the three coordinators were able to defeat them.**

** "What kind of mobile suits were those?" asked Kira.**

** "Who the hell cares?!" retaliated a pissed-off Shinn. "All we know is we're stuck in a dumb jungle and it'd be ages before we get out of here."**

** "Don't be so pessimistic Shinn." said Athrun. "Just relax and lay of the cursing, please."**

** "Whatever…" Shinn mumbled under his breath. The last people in the whole entire universe that he wanted to be stuck with are these two older know-it-alls: Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. It wasn't because Shinn hated them or anything. It was just that they were so annoying since they both treated him like a little kid just because he was two years younger than the both of them. **

** "So, what now?" asked Kira.**

** "We relax." said Athrun. "Meanwhile, I'll see what I can do with my Justice so I can boost up the power a bit, enough to call for help." **

** Realizing that he needed to relieve himself, Shinn stood up and walked out of the area.**

** "Where are you going Shinn?" asked Kira.**

** "Nature's calling me." replied Shinn.**

** "Oh…well be careful then" said Kira.**

** "Yeah, yeah." And with that Shinn found the right spot and began relieving himself. He was half-way through when a noise disturbed him as well as the other two pilots.**

** "What was that?" asked Athrun.**

** "It sounded like a rustle or something." replied Kira.**

** Just then, Shinn arrived and still there was a rustle of leaves.**

** "Maybe it's an animal." suggested Shinn.**

**Suddenly three kids including one bizarre-looking animal emerged from a growth of bushes.**

** "What the…" Shinn didn't know what to say.**

** "Who are you?" asked Kira.**

** "Huh?" came the reply from the boy wearing a red cap.**

** "Okay, what the heck's going on?!" said the boy with the bigger build.**

** "Pikachu, where's the food?" inquired the only girl in the bunch.**

** The three gundam pilots couldn't have been more confused. The bizarre animal seemed to be called 'Pikachu' since that was how the girl addressed him. Meanwhile, another weird creature which was in the arms of the girl cause much more confusion among the three pilots.**

** "Pika, pika!" said the one named Pikachu.**

** "This is where the food is…" said the boy wearing a red cap. **

** "Then how come instead of food, we see three dudes in funny space attires?" said the boy with the large build.**

** "Hey, these are not 'funny space attires', okay." said Shinn as he started to get pissed-off with the heavy amount of confusion in the air. "If you don't want anything bad to happen to any of you kids then you should keep your thoughts to yourself." warned Shinn.**

** "Okay, okay." said the boy with the large build. "Look, we don't mean any harm, really."**

** "Yeah, we're simply really hungry and my Pokémon here told me that he smells food around here." said the boy with the red cap. "Oh, you must be thinking that we're rude and all since we barged in like this without introducing ourselves." added the boy.**

** "I'm Brock." said the boy with the large build.**

** "Nice to meet you! I'm Misty." said the girl. "And this one here is Togepi, my Pokémon." **

** "Togepi!" greeted the strange creature.**

** "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu, my Pokémon." said Ash. "We three are Pokémon trainers and we're here in this forest looking for fellow trainers who would like to battle with us." He ended with a smile.**

** "Well, I'm Athrun Zala. I'm a mobile suit pilot." Athrun then pointed to the large mobile suit that was situated a few feet away. "That's my mobile suit, Infinite Justice." The three trainers were simply awestruck.**

** "I'm Kira Yamato and I'm a mobile suit pilot too." said Kira. "I pilot that one over there." he said, pointing to the one next to Athrun's. "That's Strike Freedom." Once again, Ash, Misty, and Brock as well as the two Pokémons were amazed. They had never seen anything like those at all.**

** "Shinn Asuka. I pilot Destiny, over there." Shinn pointed to the one behind the Strike Freedom. **

** "Those giant robots are ultra-cool you guys!" exclaimed Ash.**

** "Pika!" agreed Pikachu.**

** "Pikachu's right. They're so amazing." commented Misty.**

** Kira and Athrun merely smiled as Shinn felt a sense of pride flow through him.**

** "Anyway, ummm back to the issue at hand…Pikachu why did you drag us here?!" cried Brock. "There's no food here!"**

** "Pika, pika!" said Pikachu, somewhat irritated by Brocks demands.**

** "But Pikachu said that there's food here. He's sure!" said Ash coming into Pikachu's defense.**

** Then one of the pilots spoke.**

** "It must be the rocket fuel that our mobile suits use." said Athrun.**

** "Yeah." agreed Kira. "Rocket fuel, by the way, smells as well as tastes just like salami." he added.**

** "So, there's no food?!" It was as if the wind was knocked out of Brock's sails. He was more than dismayed and Ash could tell. Brock once again fell to his knees.**

** "It's okay, buddy." assured Ash as he knelt down beside Brock to give him a pat on the back. "We'll never give up! We've survived a lot more terrible circumstances." Ash was getting into his dramatic-inspirational mood again. "Let's keep our heads held high! We can certainly do this! So what do you guys say?" **

** "Banzai!" cried Misty**

** "Togepi!" cried Togepi.**

** "Pika!" cried Pikachu.**

** "What do you say, buddy?" said Ash as he knelt down once more and held out a hand for Brock.**

** "I say…BANZAI!" Brock cried and with that Ash helped him up as they had their best friend-dramatic moment.**

** The three pilots simply looked on with a look of sheer bewilderment in their eyes. **

** "They're so weird." said Shinn to Athrun in a whisper. **

** "Tell me about it…" replied Athrun.**

** Pretty soon the Pokémon group marched out with a sense of hope in their hearts once more.**

** "It was nice meeting you guys!" said Ash.**

** "Hope we'll see each other soon!" said Misty with a wave.**

** "Bye!" added Brock.**

** "Pika!" cried Pikachu.**

** Kira and Athrun smiled and waved as well while Shinn looked impatient as he had crossed his arms and was looking down.**

** "Hey, Shinn!" Suddenly Shinn looked up. He saw the boy named Ash stop in his tracks.**

** "What?!" asked Shinn.**

** "Pikachu said that your zipper's been open the whole time!" said Ash. Shinn quickly looked down as Athrun and Kira started to laugh.**

** "Haha Shinn. Your gate was open the entire time!" Kira laughed. Athrun couldn't even speak. He was laughing to hard.**

** 'Shit! He's right!' Shinn hurriedly closed up his zipper as the two older pilots continued on laughing hysterically. Shinn's once pale complexion became as red as a tomato.**

** "Pikachu says your welcome!" said Ash and before long the images of the Pokémon trainers and their Pokémons disappeared into the horizon. **

** Kira and Athrun were still laughing and Shinn felt smaller and smaller.**

** "I hope you guys die of laughter! And then you'd go to hell!" said the fuming Shinn as he stormed out of the area.**

** Kira and Athrun didn't stop. It was such a rare moment to see the cold and unnerving Shinn Asuka look like a total fool and both Kira and Athrun loved every minute of it.**

**----------------------MEANWHILE----------------------------**

** "Tell me again what we're doing in such a dumb place, Light" said Ryuk.**

** Yagami Light along with his shinigami Ryuk was walking along a path in the middle of the forest. He had been trying to get L off of his back for months and when he finally found the right place for him to get some time off and think, Light loved every moment of his vacation in such a bizarre forest. He was really relaxed because, aside from the fact that he's far from the city, he also does not have anything to worry about since he can still be 'Kira' even though he's in a forest. That was because he had with him a really unique cell phone which he recently bought. This cell phone was no ordinary cell phone for it had a super wireless capability and it could go to the internet anytime, anywhere. He was also wise enough to buy this cell phone from an illegal cell phone market which means his number wasn't registered anywhere and tracking him down would be extremely difficult.**

** Yes, the genius Yagami Light had thought everything through once again and no one can stop him.**

** "I told you Ryuk. We're here to relax." replied Light.**

**--------------------MEANWHILE---------------------**

** After some time, Athrun and Kira had stopped laughing at Shinn. Night had fallen and Athrun hadn't yet figured out how to give his mobile suit just the right amount of energy so that they could at least contact their headquarters. Even with some help from both Kira and Shinn, Athrun was still stumped and therefore decided that they should get some rest and look for help tomorrow.**

** Unfortunately, a certain someone didn't want to relax.**

** "I am not going to just sit around here!" proclaimed Shinn. **

** "But Shinn, it's too dark to look around." said Kira. "Besides, there's no point in tiring ourselves out during the night if we could do so and may even be more productive in the morning."**

** Even if Shinn was as stubborn as a mule, he decided to suck it up for now. He climbed up his mobile suit and sat in its cockpit.**

** "Well, get a good night's rest guys." said Athrun. "We'll need the strength for tomorrow."**

** And so, the three pilots laid in their mobile suits' cockpits as the night wore on.**

** 'I knew it was stupid to have gone with these two…' thought Shinn. **

**Soon enough he was asleep.**

**------------------------------MEANWHILE------------------------**

** "This is Renton Thurston; 5 miles west and about 47° northwest from the landing site." **

** After the battle with three odd-looking LFO's, Renton and the rest of the Gekkostate had decided to take some time off of getting into trouble by lifting. Holland had ordered Talho to land the Gekko-go on a nearby forest where the stars shone the brightest. He had also ordered everyone to just chill for a while and go lifting as much as they want. But to be safe, he made sure the people who'd be out lifting would each carry a radio so that in case he wanted to know where they were, he would simply ask them about their coordinates. Just recently, Holland wanted to know where Renton and Eureka were.**

** "Those kids better not be doing anything reckless…" said Holland, leaning back on his chair.**

** "Hey, you were the one who said to relax." said Talho who was standing behind him with her arms crossed. "So, don't be a hypocrite and chill…"**

** "Fine…" Holland replied before he yawned and afterwards sunk deeply back in his chair.**

** "Good night, Holland." said Talho with a smile and with that Talho turned off the lights in the bridge as Holland drifted off to sleep.**

** Meanwhile Renton and the rest of the gang were having one hell of a great time. Moondoggie had thought of playing a hide-and-seek game while they were on their lift-boards. Matthieu, who was also up to it, had tried really hard to convince Hilda to join them but Hilda replied with a firm 'no'. Yet, even without Hilda, they were still having fun. There were enough of them in such a wide place. It wasn't completely dark because of all the bright stars that made everyone less tired.**

** Renton and Eureka were hiding behind some bushes as they saw Moondoggie, who was it, glide above them. **

** "Renton, there he is…" whispered Eureka.**

** "Wait a moment…" replied Renton. "Let's just wait until he's about 10 feet away, then we can head to the base."**

** Just then Matthieu went zipping into the air, laughing away with Moondoggie close behind him.**

** "Quick! Let's go Eureka!" Renton immediately jumped on his board all the while holding Eureka's hand.**

** "Wa-wait, Renton…" Eureka quickly jumped on her board and soon the two were zipping in the air.**

** "Wah! Matthieu is so fast!" Renton then turned around to see Gidget on her board, gaining up on them. She seemed out of breath but she still looked eager to get to that base.**

** "Hurry Eureka!" Renton ducked his head in order to decrease the amount of air resistance. Renton turned to his side and saw Eureka giving him a tired but enthusiastic smile. **

** "I'm coming!" cried Gidget. Renton looked back, seeing Gidget catching up on them.**

** Moondoggie turned to see what all the commotion was behind him and saw Renton, Eureka, and Gidget coming nearer and nearer.**

** "Mwahahahaha!" laughed Matthieu. "Don't look back Doggie!" **

** Moondoggie turned his attention back to chasing Matthieu. But it was too late. Matthieu had already reached the home-base which is actually a tree that they had marked with a funny super-deformed drawing of Holland. **

** "I win again." said Matthieu with a smug look on his face.**

** Moondoggie looked pissed-off as well as weary. He had been the it since they started playing and he was growing tired of the same old job he had.**

** "I don't want to be the freaking it anymore!" said Moondoggie in an agitated tone.**

** "Aw, come one Doggie." said Matthieu. "Don't be a bad sport."**

** "I'm not being a bad sport!" reacted Moondoggie.**

** "Yes you are…" said Matthieu.**

** "No, I'm not!" replied Moondoggie.**

** "Yes you are."**

** "No, I'm not!"**

** "Yes you are…"**

** "NO. I'!!!"**

** "Shut the hell up!"**

** Suddenly out of nowhere came a voice that seemed to be coming from down below (since everyone was floating with their lift-boards). **

** Renton looked down and saw a boy with a head of messy dark hair. The boy was also wearing a funny-looking attire which made it a bit difficult for the Gekko-gang to take him seriously.**

** "Umm…who are you exactly?" asked Renton.**

** The boy looked like he was just shaken out of a deep sleep since, aside from the unruly head of hair on his head; he also had some dried-drool stuck on one corner of his mouth.**

** "I'm supposed to be the one asking that question…" the Gekko-gang's attention was diverted from the boy to another boy who wore the same funny outfit but instead of having black hair, he had a bizarre head of dark blue hair.**

** "What's going on Athrun?" the Gekko-gang's attention once again went from one guy to another as they saw a boy with similar clothing as the other two but instead of blue or black hair, he had brown hair. **

** Then the brunette turned his attention to the Gekko-gang.**

** "Why…are they floating in the air like that?" wondered the brunette.**

** "Better question is 'how'." remarked the blue-haired one with an awestruck look in his face.**

** "It's probably just some wires or something…" said the black-haired boy.**

** Then out of nowhere, Hap zipped through the air doing a close imitation of Holland's famous move: the cut back drop turn.**

** "Aw man! All of you are here at the base already!" said Hap. "Guess I'm the loser."**

** Renton along with the rest of the Gekko-gang turned around to face the last member of their group, Hap, panting hard and breathing heavily.**

** "Oh! I forgot about Hap!" exclaimed Matthieu.**

** "Ha!" said Moondoggie with a wide grin on his face. "I'm no longer it!"**

** "Yehey! Thank goodness for Hap-san!" cheered Gidget who no longer wanted Moondoggie to suffer being it.**

** "Hey, we were talking to you!" The Gekko-gang looked down and saw the dark-haired boy with an angry and impatient look on his face.**

** "Huh?" Hap looked down to see the three guys.**

** "Well, look what we have here." exclaimed Matthieu looking down at the three.**

** "Who are they Renton?" asked Eureka.**

** "Who knows…" replied Renton, equally confused.**

** Moondoggie looked down and noticed a huge frown on the dark-haired boy's face. He seemed to be the kind who hated being ignored.**

** "We are mobile suit pilots!" said the dark-haired one.**

** "Mobile suit?" inquired Moondoggie to Gidget.**

** "I honestly don't know what that is Doggie…" was Gidget's response. **

** The blue-haired guy spoke up soon afterwards.**

** "I'm Athrun Zala." said the blue-haired guy. "I think you guys had caused too much noise thus waking us up."**

** The Gekko-gang looked at each other. Matthieu and Hap looked at the younger Gekko-gang members accusingly. Renton, who was taught by his older sister Dianne to always apologize after accidentally waking someone up, decided to say sorry.**

** "Umm…well, on behalf of the entire gang, we're so sorry we accidentally woke you guys up…" apologized Renton.**

** "Apology accepted." said the brunette. "I'm Kira Yamato by the way." Then Kira pointed to the dark-haired guy beside him. "And this grumpy one here is Shinn Asuka." Hap and Matthieu chuckled a bit at Kira's comment as the younger Gekko-members simply looked on. Shinn, on the other hand, continued scowling.**

** "Since you already introduced yourself," started Matthieu. "We might as well introduce our----" **

** Matthieu was cut off by Hap who pulled him by the arm.**

** "What the hell was that for?!" asked Matthieu in a whisper with a hint of irritation in his voice.**

** "Are you an idiot or something?!" replied Hap. "What if these guys are Dewey's men, huh?" **

** Matthieu looked back down and saw the confused faces of the three. They didn't seem at all harmful to Matthieu.**

** "I don't think they mean any harm at all, Hap-san." said Renton who had overheard their conversation.**

** "Yes!" Gidget butted in. "I think they can be trusted."**

** Hap turned to look at Eureka.**

** "If Renton trusts them, then I trust them." she said.**

** Hap looked at Moondoggie.**

** "I don't really give a damn." Moondoggie said. "But if they're joining hide-and-seek-while-lifting, they should be it."**

** Hap looked down at the three and realized that they really are harmless.**

** "Well, okay then." said Hap, letting go of Matthieu's arm. **

** "Anyway," said Matthieu. "It's very nice to meet the three of you! The name's Matthieu."**

** "I'm Renton Thurston." greeted Renton with a smile. "It's nice to meet you!"**

** "I'm Eureka." said Eureka in an almost whisper-like tone. "It's nice to meet you."**

** "Moondoggie." said Moondoggie with a slight smile on his face.**

** "Nice to meet you! My name is Gidget." said Gidget smiling all the way.**

** "And I'm Hap." said Hap. "Nice to meet you."**

** Kira looked up and smiled brightly as well.**

** "It's really nice to meet you guys too!" he said. "But, it's kinda hard to talk you guys with you all floating like that…"**

** "Oh! Sorry…" Renton lowered himself then he hopped off of his board. The rest of the Gekko-gang then followed suit.**

** "By the way," said Athrun. "Why were you guys so noisy?" **

** "Oh that…" said Matthieu.**

** "Well…" started Hap, scratching the back of his head.**

** "We were playing hide-and-seek-while-lifting." Renton answered.**

** Athrun gave Renton a confused look on his face. Renton saw Kira and Shinn looking confused as well.**

** "Umm…I guess you guys don't know what that is huh?" said Gidget.**

** The three simply shook their heads but they look interested enough.**

** "You see…" started Renton. "This is how you pla----"**

** "Ahem!" Moondoggie butted in. "Hide-and-seek-while-lifting is one hell of a complicated sport…"**

** It took Moondoggie quite some time to explain the mechanics of the game but what really got the interest of the three mobile suit pilots were the lift-boards. At the end of it all, the three couldn't wait for the Gekko-gang to show a little demo on lifting.**

** "It's a bit difficult at first." said Renton. "But once you got your balance right, then the rest is easy…"**

** Renton tossed his board a couple of feet away from him. Then he ran as fast as he could then with a leap, he hopped on to his board and zoomed gracefully in the air. Moments later he attempted to execute the famous cut back drop turn and did so perfectly.**

** "Amazing!" exclaimed Kira.**

** "Incredible…" said Athrun.**

** "Impossible…" was Shinn's response.**

** Moondoggie, not wanting to lose to Renton, hopped into his board as well then did a few tricks of his own earning gasps and stunned remarks from the three mobile suit pilots.**

** "Show off…" said Matthieu with a smile. He too hopped on his board and the rest of the gang who remained at the ground followed him. **

** Then the Gekko-gang did a spectacular aerial show leaving the mobile suit pilots speechless.**

** "I guess we won't be able to have enough energy for tomorrow, Kira." remarked Athrun.**

** "I guess so…" Kira replied. He turned to Shinn whose eyes were wide with amazement.**

** 'He's such a child…' thought Kira with a smile.**


End file.
